Tales From Sherwood
by Elaine Weasley
Summary: Collection of oneshots centered around Will, Allan, and Robin mostly dealing with friendship, angst and hurt/comfort. No slash. Most recent: AU ending to Ducking and Diving. What happens when Robin calls for Will and Will doesn't answer? Where is their carpenter? Robin angst and Will whump. Will be a two parter.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi everyone! I am new to the Robin Hood fandom, but after finishing Merlin up, my siblings and I have started watching the BBC Robin Hood stories. I really enjoy them, and after watching about seven episodes, I thought I would write a small one shot I've been thinking about. I suppose I told all my readers that I was going to work on Merlin stories after my Harry Potter story was done, but I just had to do this…don't worry guys, I'll post some Merlin around Christmas time…

Anyways, this is a little different take on the end of the first episode of Robin Hood, starting with the hanging. I thought about this after the fact, and it made a bit of sense to me. Plus, I love a good bromance/friendship story, and Will and Alan are a great pair. (I do NOT write slash…) So, this story was born.

Disclaimer: I don't own BBC's Robin Hood, though I do have the original story at home in a book I've never had the patience to read all the way thru.

Choking

It was probably really selfish of him, but after they had been lead out to the gallows, Will had completely forgotten about how scared his younger brother would be, and instead focused on his own terror.

He didn't want to die. He really didn't know how he kept his outward appearance so calm, because on the inside he was continuously repeating over and over NOnononononono…

And then the noose was around his neck, and the hood was placed on his head. Will had barely registered the story about becoming novices overnight in the church, but for a brief moment, he felt hope. Maybe he could get out of this.

But no, the sheriff just so happened to be learned in such things, and immediately recognized Robin's pitiful attempt at saving them for what it was. Will only had a small moment when he felt his heart beat quicken, as the dread and fear filled his whole And then the floor disappeared.

Choking. He couldn't breath. He needed to breath. He tried to breath. But he couldn't.

He barely noticed his father's voice as he yelled out to him and his brother. "I love you Luke! I love you Will!"

Will could feel the tears on his face as he involuntarily kicked, trying to bring the desperately needed air into his lungs, but it wouldn't work.

This is the end, he thought. And then Will's world went black.

Alan was on the verge of blacking out from the lack of air, when he heard the commotion and suddenly felt himself falling to the platform below. At first, he just lay there, gasping for air. Then it registered that he should be dead, and he wasn't.

Oh. Robin of Locksley, the man who had saved him from the guards a few days ago. He was saving him again.

Ignoring the ridiculous speech about tolerating injustice, Alan ripped the hood from his head, and pulled the rope off of his neck. Rubbing it as he coughed a few times, he blinked In the sudden light. Beside him was the other boy who's name he'd forgotten, pulling off his own hood. Alan looked up to where the two brothers, Will and Luke, were still suspended.

C'mon mate, stop giving a stupid speech and cut them down!

Alan had briefly spoken to the older brother the night before, and he had liked the fellow. And looking at him now, he was a little concerned when he stopped kicking.

And then two arrows flew, simultaneously cutting both boys down. Alan noticed an older man rushing forward to the younger one, Luke, whom he could hear gasping for air much like he had a moment ago.

But Will didn't move.

Surprising himself, Alan didn't think about his own safety, and instead crawled over to the motionless figure. He could hear a fight going on around him, and he knew they didn't have much time to get out of there.

He desperately hoped that Will was only unconscious and that he could get the younger man, scratch that-boy, out of here. Fumbling slightly, Alan pulled the hood off Will's face, and trying to ignore the blue tint to his lips, pulled the rope off from around his neck. Realizing that Will wasn't breathing, Alan placed his hands over his Will's stomach, and shoved down hard. The result was an intake of air that soon turned to coughing as Will's eyes flew open and He curled into a ball.

"C'mon mate, not bein' funny, but we need to run."

Alan didn't think that Will really knew what he was saying. Regardless, Alan hauled him to his feet, and supporting most of his weight, they followed the others out through the gates.

Space...

Robin was worried about Will. He had at first wondered what was wrong, because all the others were fine. But then he felt like hitting himself for his stupidity. Will was heavier than his brother, and the two of them had been the last to get cut down. Robin had been worried when he had seen him lying on the platform, unmoving, but the next time he had looked, he was moving. Yes, he was having help from Alan, but he was moving.

Robin shook his head. He'll be fine, he thought.

Said person was currently asleep on the other side of the campfire. He had elected to stay with Robin, Much, and Alan, and it had surprised Robin that he had forgone going with his brother and father.

But Robin was glad. He liked Will. The boy had always followed him around when he was younger, trying to be just like him. Robin smiled at the memories.

Robin suddenly heard a rustle, and quickly looked around, trying to find out what it was.

Another rustle, and then a whimper.

Robin snapped his gaze back to Will. He was no stranger to nightmares, and sighed with resignation when he realized that that was what was going on here.

Will thrashed a little, and his hands flew to his neck. Robin winced, realizing what the dream was about now.

"Will," he hissed, kneeling down beside him. "Wake up! You're all right! Wake up!''

Will froze, and his eyes opened. He stared at Robin like a startled deer.

"You okay?"

Will blinked a few times, then nodded. "Yeah." Robin winced again at the sound of Will's hoarse voice. Reaching behind him, he grabbed his waterskin and handed it to Will. He took it with a nod of thanks.

After sitting for a while, Robin was surprised to hear Will speak.

"Have you ever come close to death? To think that that was it-you were going to die?"

Robin sat, thinking for a moment. "In the crusades, there were many moments in battle when I thought I might die. But before I returned to here, I was wounded in an attack on the King. I could feel the life draining out of me as I fought to protect him. I ended up passing out, thinking I would never wake again. But I did survive. And I do have nightmares about it." He gave Will a knowing look. "It is no shame."

Will visibly swallowed, and nodded his head. The lanky boy looked down at his clenched fists in his lap, and sniffed. Robin felt anger toward this new sheriff of Nottingham, as he realized that Will was quietly crying. Not wanting to embarrass the boy, Robin just reached over and squeezed his shoulder.

Will quickly wiped his eyes, and looked up at Robin, offering a small smile.

They would be okay.

So…what do you think? I suppose I could have made it longer, but I've been sitting here a little too long, and I need to quit. Please let me know what you think! Will, Alan, and Robin are my favorite characters, in that order. And if you think that Will is a little OC, sorry…I just thought that after having such a near death experience, he ought to be able to be a little emotional about it.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi Everyone! So I decided to post some more oneshots on here. They will all be centered around Will, Allan, and Robin, but others from the gang will be present. I will post when I get an idea, which I do now. They won't be in chronological order, and some may be AU and some may be longer than one chapter, like this one. If you guys have something you want me to post, feel free to ask! I'll try to be accommodating.

So, summery of this oneshot! Something I thought of after watching the season finale. Marian didn't get stabbed by Gisborne, but someone else did.

Please remember that there is no slash in here! Just brotherly friendship!

Disclaimer: I do own BBC's Robin Hood.

Stabbed, Part One

Allan sighed in exasperation as the heavens opened up and the rain poured down. Just their luck! Or rather, his. Why was it everything bad happened to him?

Allan looked over his shoulder at Will, who was lagging behind somewhat. They had split up upon leaving Locksly Manor, and as usual, Allan and Will ran off together.

That just might work in our favor this time, Allan thought. He looked down at the money he held in his hand, a plan forming in his head.

"I think we lost 'em," he heard Will say. "We should head to camp. They'll be wondering where we are."

"Let's take a breather first. C'mon Will, sit down. You look like you're about to fall down." It was true, as Allan took a closer look at his friend. Under all the wet from the rain, Will looked extremely pale. "You alright mate?"

Will nodded his head a little, but he didn't sit. Allan noticed he had a gauging look on his face, as though he were contemplating sitting down and then getting up again.

"I really think we should go back now. I don't want to rest."

Allan was getting frustrated. He wanted to explain what he was thinking, to get Will to see things like he was. But if Will insisted on going back immediately, they would lose their chance at this opportunity.

"C'mon mate, just a moment."

Allan was surprised when Will snapped back at him. "No, Allan."

Okay, so that wasn't exactly in character for Will. Maybe he wasn't alright like he said.

Heaving a sigh of resignation, Allan stood back up from where he had sat down on some large rocks. "Alright already," he said. "No need to get testy." He leaned down to grab the bag of spoils Marian had stolen from Gisborne, and then turned back to Will.

And promptly dropped the bag again.

"Will!" Allan cried, rushing forward to the motionless form on the muddy ground. His mind working frantically, trying to work out what could have possibly caused this.

"Will!" He said again, as he gently rolled his friend onto his back. Allan heaved a sigh of relief when he saw that Will was still conscious.

"Oi mate, what's the meaning of this? What's the matter?"

Will blinked a few times, looking dazed. "I-I think, I mean, Gisborne. When he went at Marian. He-" at this point, Will's eyelids fluttered and he winced. Allan, really worried now, tried to remember what happened. Gisborne had fallen down the stairs when Marian had kicked him, and then she had run down after him. Will had been closer to Marian than the others, and when Gisborne had jumped back up and lunged at Marian, Will had jumped forward and grabbed her. Gisborne had ended up punching Will.

That couldn't have been what Will meant.

Could it?

Fearful of what he might find, Allan looked down to where he remembered Gisborne's fist had connected, and saw Will had his hand clenched over his side.

And it was covered in blood.

Robin felt rather victorious. It had started to rain while he and Marian walked through the forest, and after Robin had explained his plan for being pardoned and how they could finally be together, it had taken little to convince her to come with him to their cave and wait until the morning to make her way home. Marian hadn't consented to stay that long, at least not yet, but she was here.

And that mead Robin feel good.

"Where on earth are Allan and Will?" Robin looked up at Much, who was tending the fire, and looking irritated.

"They'll be here," Djaq answered.

Robin chose not to comment, but he allowed brief worry for the duo. Will was a shy, quiet person, who was quite the opposite of Allan, who was loud and outspoken about everything. Complete opposites, but they had become good friends over the months they had hidden out in the forest. And unfortunately, Allan was sometimes able to talk the younger of the two into situations that weren't really the greatest.

Robin started when he felt a touch on his arm. Turning, he saw Marian giving him a concerned look. "Should we be worried?" She asked.

Robin took a deep breath. "I don't know."

No sooner had the words left his mouth than he heard a shout. Robin immediately recognized Allan's voice, but he could never remember hearing him sound so...panicked before.

And then he heard what Allan was saying, and he froze.

"Robin! Djaq! Come quickly, Will's been stabbed!"

Robin was the first one to the entrance to the cave, and he tried not to stare in shock at the sight of a soaking wet Allan awkwardly carrying a soaking wet Will.

Robin hurried forward, just in time to hear Will's quiet voice as he said," I'm fine, it's just a scratch."

"Just a scratch my foot. You nearly passed out before, and can't even walk on your own."

Robin would have laughed if it weren't so serious at the look on Will's face as he opened his eyes and seemed to realize that Allan was indeed carrying him.

Without saying anything, Robin quickly took Will in his own arms, and Allan sagged in relief as his burden was taken. It was no wonder. The boy may have looked thin, but he was awfully heavy.

"Bring him over here," Robin heard Djaq say, and saw her gesture over to where there were a few blankets laid out on a raised area of stone. Robin hurried over and laid Will down on it. He swallowed hard as Djaq pulled back Will's shirt and exposed the bloody wound to the torchlight.

"Is he going to be alright?" Robin heard, and turned to look at Marian who stood beside him.

Djaq looked up briefly from where she was cleaning some of the blood off Will's torso. Robin laid a reassuring hand on Will's shoulder as the young man grimaced at the Saracen woman's actions.

"I cannot tell right away." Then looking over at Allan who was standing to Robin's right, she asked,"Do you know what caused it?"

"I think it was when Gisborne went for Marian, and Will stepped in. I thought he'd just been punched, but he must've had a knife."

The implications of what Allan had just said sank in, and Robin subconsciously reached out and put his hand on Marian's shoulder.

It could have been her laying there.

"I have to sew him up," Djaq said. Then looking at Will, she said,"This needle is blunt. Are you brave?"

Before Will could answer, Allan piped up saying,"Course he is!"

Robin rolled his eyes, but he noticed that Will looked relieved. Perhaps he hadn't wanted to say it out loud, and having Allan voice it for him helped.

Whatever the reason, Robin was glad for any sort of comfort for the youngest member of their gang.

Something told him this would be a long night.

Okay, so I will try to get part two posted tomorrow night. Thank you for reading! And please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi everyone! I am very sorry I didn't get this second part to you when I thought I would. But good news! I have no more classes today, and I am completely without anything to do for six hours...So, you may end up getting another oneshot after this!**

**Thank you to Ghanaperu, Lady Marianne, Amaranthe Athenais, and Tearful Scarlett for your reviews on the last chapter. And for those who reviewed on the first chapter, thanks to candygirl12, Lady Marianne, Emperor Mark Antony, Nemascena, and Marianne198609. Thank you to those who reviewed and favorited or followed. Those who just favorited, thank you Francois de Mazancourt and fire2000. You all made me a very happy author!**

**Remember, if you have an idea for a oneshot, (or twoshot) dealing with Robin, Will, or Allan, with friendship, hurt/comfort or angst featured, let me know! I would love to see how well I do with writing a request.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BBC's Robin Hood.**  
><strong>Stabbed, Part Two<strong>

Robin sighed and rubbed at his dry eyes for what felt like the millionth time. He looked down at Marian with a small smile. She had followed him out here when the sun had finally started to rise, and had promptly fallen asleep. He didn't blame her. They had all had a rough night. After Djaq had sewn up Will, something Robin hoped the carpenter never had to go through again, he had fallen asleep. Allan had stayed by the younger man's side, and had eventually dozed off.  
>Robin really wished he could fall asleep too, but he was a man of habit, and if he slept now, he was sure to be up all night the next night.<p>

He sighed again. Looking up at Much, he asked, "Do you think I can get whatever it is your making? Maybe it'll help me wake up."

"Sure," Much replied, quite happy to have someone interested in his cooking. "I was going to bring some to Allan as well. I tried to wake Will up to ask him if he wanted any, but he's still asleep."  
>Robin hummed in response, but Djaq, who was making some sort of mixture out of herbs to his right, snapped her head up. "He has not woken?" she asked, an urgency to her voice. Robin looked at her sharply.<p>

"What is it Djaq?" he asked, but instead of answering, she jumped up and hurried to the cave, Robin close behind.

It took a moment for Robin's eyesight to adjust to the darkness of the cave, but by the time it had, he spotted Djaq leaning over Will, trying to wake him.

"You said he needed sleep," Allan mumbled, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"No," Djaq said. "This is not sleep." She looked up at Robin, the dread in her eyes causing Robin's worry to spike.

"This is his body shutting down."

"What?!" Allan exclaimed.

Djaq ignored him, and proceeded to examine the wound she had stitched up the night before. "The wound is infected. I need to reopen it."

Robin wondered if he looked as sick as he felt. Allan certainly didn't look too good.

"Will, wake up!" Djaq yelled, and slapped his face.

"I don't feel very well," Will mumbled.

"You need to stay awake!" Djaq said. Then, turning to Robin, she said, "Make sure he stays awake. I need my tools."

"What kind?" Robin asked.

"Just stay," she said, then hurried away.

"Allan?" Will asked, as the older man patted Will's cheek, trying to make sure he was still with him.

"I'm right here mate. Now try being a good patient, and stay awake like Djaq said."

"M' tryin." Will mumbled.

Robin took a deep breath. "Hang in there Will," he said.

Space...

Allan felt like his world was shrinking.

Will was dying.

When Djaq had said Will had needed a physician, Robin had left in a heartbeat to get the one from Nottingham.

But what if he didn't make it in time?

Allan hadn't really thought about it, but it hit him now just how much he saw Will as his younger brother. The two had been good friends from the start, but after Tom had died, he had subconsciously started seeing Will as his brother. It wasn't like he was replacing Tom, no_. No one could ever replace Tom,_ he thought with a sharp pang of regret and sorrow. But he saw an opportunity to look after Will, to make sure that they didn't meet the same fate that Tom.

And now he might. And Allan felt like it was all his fault.

Space...

"Your friend is dead."

Robin couldn't believe he had been so gullible.

Of COURSE the physician was in league with Gisborne and the sheriff.

Now, Will was gone, and the rest of them were in danger from the sheriff and his men who had followed the trail the physician had left.

Robin couldn't bring himself to say anything to Allan as he watched him cry. The tears ran down the other man's face in a steady stream.

"I'm so sorry. Will, I'm sorry. It's all my fault."

Robin started at this.

"Why is it your fault, Allan?" he finally asked. "It wasn't you who stabbed him."

"No. I, that is, I wanted t-to take the money. I was- was trying to convince him to come with me, to run off. And he kept insisting we come back. And then he collapsed, and if I h-had just b-been a little bit quicker..." Allan let out a sob.

"Allan, I don't think it would have made a difference. If there is anyone to blame, it's me. I was the one who brought the physician here, and it was something the physician gave him that killed him. He might have had a chance otherwise." Robin knew he had tears on his own face, but he ignored them.  
>It wasn't right. Will had been so young. He was barely nineteen! Too young. He shouldn't have even been here in the first place. Why couldn't he have gone with Dan and Luke?<p>

"HOOD!"

Robin froze, and anger coursed through him. Looking over at Allan, he saw his own anger reflected on the others face.

There was going to be hell to pay.

Space...

"Now, we grieve."

Will was confused.

Who was grieving?

He wished he could open his eyes, to look over at Little John and demand an answer.

But it was just too hard!

"He was a good man. So much better than I could ever hope to be."

Allan. Who was he talking about?

"He seemed so quiet and serious, frankly something that I thought was too grownup for a person his age. But it made him seem gentle."

Wait. Marian?

"Him, we liked."

Little John.

Who were they talking about?

He heard a small sob, and for a moment was confused. Then he realized it was Djaq.

He really wanted to get up and ask her what was wrong, to comfort her.

But his limbs wouldn't respond.

He heard an intake of breath.

"I, that is, I'm not being funny, but, I think-is he breathing?!"

Will wanted to growl in frustration. And then he felt a slight breeze, like someone had just moved in front of him.

"There, on the blade. He's breathing!"

"What?"

Robin.

"I have seen this before!"

Will wished that whatever was going on, Djaq might lower her voice. She was being loud.

Whatever Djaq said next though, was a confused jumble as someone started to poke at his eyes.  
>Then he realized it was Djaq.<p>

The pieces of the puzzle were starting to fall into place.

Had they been talking about him?

He blinked sluggishly, and looked around at everyone who was crowded around him.  
>"Allan?" he asked.<p>

"Will!" Allan cried, moving into Will's line of sight. "Welcome back mate!"

Will couldn't help but notice that despite the smile plastered on his face, there were still visible tear tracks.  
>"Where have I been?" he asked.<p>

His only response was a relieved laugh.

**Yeah, maybe I made it a little too corny. **

**I will see about maybe posting another oneshot tonight. I have a few ideas...We'll see which one wins out. But I am leaning toward Allan telling the truth about what happened in the first episode in ep. one of season two.**

**Please review! Even if it was corny;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here is another oneshot! This one is set at the end of season two episode one. Obviously Allan angst. What I wish would have happened.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BBC's Robin Hood.**

**Confession**

Will had been curious when Allan had returned. Allan had briefly said something about getting into a fight at the tavern, which wasn't so surprising. But it was what Allan hadn't said that made Will wonder.

In short, Allan was hiding something.

That was why, before everyone turned in, Will noticed when Allan made some sort of excuse about the call of nature and left, Will had a feeling there was more to it. So, saying something about forgetting to check one of the traps, he quickly left as well.

Once he was outside the tent, Will stayed still and listened to see if he could find out which direction Allan had gone. Hearing a rustle of leaves off to his right, Will quickly followed the sound until he came to the stream.

The sight that met him was not exactly what he was expecting. Allan was crouched down in front of the stream, and in the faint moonlight, Will could see that Allan's shoulders were shaking slightly. That, coupled with the faint noise that sounded suspiciously like crying, made Will freeze.

What in the world had happened?

Will finally made himself move forward, and careful not to startle Allan, he knelt down beside his friend.

"Allan?" he asked quietly.

Despite his trying not to startle his friend, Allan still jumped a little.

"Sorry," Will said. Then he asked, "What's wrong Allan?"

Allan didn't respond at first, but when he finally wiped his eyes-an action that Will pretended not to notice-he asked a question that Will wasn't expecting.

"Robin was in the castle today?"

Will blinked. "Yeah. He got lured into a trap. Gisborne and the Sheriff beat him up a little and if it weren't for Marian as the Nightwatchman causing a distraction, he wouldn't have gotten away. Why?"

Allan sighed. "I should've known better."

Will was just getting more and more confused.

"Allan, what is this about?"

Allan took a deep breath. "I, I just, I-I-," Allan stopped, and Will saw him swallow heavily. Will wasn't quite sure what he would do if Allan started to cry again.

"Allan. What really happened today?"

"Gisborne." Allan finally choked out. "He caught me in the tavern. I was playing some games, and I wasn't being careful, and he, he-" Allan sniffed. "I didn't know what else to do! He wouldn't stop! I thought it was my only option! He said that Robin had been in the castle, and I thought that you all had forgotten me!"

Will could feel the dread seeping into him. "Allan," he asked. "You weren't in a tavern fight, were you." He didn't state it as a question.

"No. I swear Will, I didn't want to do it."

"Do what?" Will prompted.

"I thought no one was going to come for me. Gisborne kept torturing me. He told me that he would stop, if I would agree to spy on you all for him."

Allan fell silent, and Will saw him tense up as if waiting for a blow to fall.

Will felt guilty. He _had_ forgotten Allan.

Could he really fault Allan for agreeing to such things if it got him away?

And just how badly _was_ Allan hurt?

Allan mistook Will's silence as something bad and stumbled to his feet, holding his hands out in front of him. "I would never hurt anyone. I was just gonna tell him harmless stuff. He didn't get stolen from, and we didn't get hurt. You have to understand!"

"Allan!" said Will, cutting him off. "I understand. You should also understand that you don't need to worry. You told me, and now you can tell Robin. You aren't with Gisborne anymore. You don't have to do what he said.

Allan blinked, looking as thought he hadn't even thought about that.

"You're not mad?" he asked.

"Only at Gisborne." Will stated. "And for the record, I'm truly sorry that I forgot about you. I just thought you were cooling off, doing your own thing. I'm sorry I didn't come for you."

"You really mean that." The tone of voice that Allan used bordered on disbelief.

"Of course I do. That's what friends are for."

Allan's hands fell. Then his shoulders started to shake again.

Great. He hadn't meant to make him cry again.

"How can I ever deserve you as a friend?"

Will wasn't sure how to respond to that, so, much like he used to do with his younger brother when Luke was upset, he walked forward and wrapped his arms around Allan. At first, Allan stiffened, but then he hugged Will back, and soon Will's golden tunic was soaked with Allan's tears.

They stood there for a while, until suddenly the two heard a twig crack.

They both jumped, and Will cursed himself for leaving his axe behind.

But there worries were for naught as Robin emerged from the tree line.

"Robin!" Allan squeaked out. Will would have laughed if the circumstances were so sobering.

"It's alright Allan," Robin assured him. "I heard most of your conversation. And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry you didn't feel you could come to me with this, and I am so sorry I left you in the castle."

Allan stared at Robin as if he had grown two heads.

"Men," came Djaq's accented voice. "Honestly Allan, we're your family. Why do you act so surprised? I am sorry I forgot you as well." Will couldn't hold back a smile as Allan's mouth opened and closed like a fish's at Djaq's appearance from the trees.

Robin laughed. "Who else is there?" Robin asked. A moment later, Much and Little John walked out.

"I am sorry as well." Much said, quickly stuffing his hands into his pockets and lifting his chin up in typical Much way.

"I am too," Little John said.

"I-I don't know what to say."

"Well then, don't say anything. Everyone is sorry, all is fine. Now get back to camp so I can make sure you aren't too badly hurt." When Allan didn't move, Djaq snapped, "Now!"

As Allan quickly complied, Will shared an amused glance with Robin. But then Robin's look sobered immensely.

"That should never have happened."

"You were kinda tied up," Will pointed out.

"That's no excuse! What if Gisborne had done something worse? What if we hadn't found out about Allan?"

"It didn't happen that way," Will said. "You need to just accept what happened and learn for next time."

"I pray to God that there won't ever be a next time," Robin said grimly.

Will nodded his agreement.

Never again.

**So, there you are! Just one of the few versions of the end of that episode that I thought up after I watched it. Poor Allan.**

**If you haven't read Stabbed Pt. two yet, go back a chapter. I posted it earlier today.**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Another oneshot! I almost got this up on Friday, but unfortunately I had to do a bunch of college stuff. A lot of final projects…**

**Anyhow, this oneshot is a different ending to Ducking and Diving. What happens when Robin comes back to the clearing, and when he calls for Will, Will doesn't show up? **

**Thanks to Lady Marianne and Amaranthe Athenais for reviewing. You both have been great helps with my writing in this fandom:-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC's Robin Hood.**

**Fallen, Part One**

Robin looked around the clearing in confusion.

_Sundown, remember._

He remembered telling Will when to come back, but then why wasn't he here?

"Master, why are you calling for that, traitor?" Much asked.

Robin sighed as he looked at Djaq's worried expression.

"Will wasn't the traitor. It was Allan." Everyone stared in shock at the tag that Robin threw to the ground.

"Allan, why?" Little John asked.

"For money, why else?"

"Robin!"

Robin sighed and turned bad to Djaq.

"What about Will? What was that earlier?"

Her eyes were accusing, and Robin had to swallow a few times before he answered.

"It was a ruse, to draw the real traitor out."

"So, why isn't he here then?" she asked.

"I told him to come back at sundown," Robin defended himself. Djaq's penetrating glare made him feel extremely guilty.

"Did you? And what else about this brilliant plan, that involved punching him I might add, did you inform him of?"

"I told him I needed his help, and I warned him that it was gonna hurt…"

Djaq gaped at him. "You mean to say, you punched him without warning?"

"No! I did warn him!"

"Enough!"

Robin jumped slightly, and looked over at John.

"We find Will. It isn't like him to be late."

Djaq nodded her head, and after glaring at Robin one more time, turned and started away, calling for Will as she went.

"I'm glad it wasn't me you punched." Much piped up.

"Why?" Robin wondered.

Much looked at him like he'd just asked if the sun had come up that morning. "I mean, your my friend. If you had punched me without explaining why first, and even if you had explained, it would have hurt. And of course not just physically, either."

Robin felt the ever growing guilt get worse, as he remembered the shock in Will's eyes after the first punch. And then the outright fear that showed through as Robin yanked the tag off from around his neck.

_What an idiot I was,_ Robin thought. He had been upset about the whole thing with the traitor, and thinking back, he realized just how much of his anger he had taken out on Will with those three punches. And the kid didn't even try to fight back.

Guilt surging through him now, Robin turned and started to walk back toward the direction of the grave he and Will had made for Henry.

He'd start there.

_You'd better be okay,_ he thought, his footsteps going faster now. _I need to apologize._

Space…

_Pain._

That was all Will registered at first.

Then he realized it was cold.

His head hurt. So did the side of his face. And his leg.

My leg.

His leg was throbbing, sending spurts of agony throughout the rest of his body.

What had happened? Where was he?

Then it all came rushing back.

_Robin punched me!_

Will had run, not exactly sure what had just happened. Then, there had been a feeling of falling, and then the pain.

And now all that, and the cold.

He tried to shift his position, and almost screamed out loud. He didn't think anyone could ever feel that much pain.

_Robin, it wasn't me. Please, it wasn't me._

All Will could do was sit and wait.

Space…

"Where are you Will?"

Robin was standing next to the grave where he had punched Will, and he bent down guiltily and picked up the tag he had carelessly thrown away before. If he hadn't come back here, he would have completely forgotten it. How could he have forgotten it?

Realizing that the sun was now over the horizon and that it would be completely dark in a matter of minutes, Robin pocketed the tag, and hurried off in the direction Will had run earlier.

I should have known it wasn't him. I asked him if I could trust him, and then what do I do. I punch him not once, but three times!

Robin angrily kicked a stray branch, and cursed as his big toe started to hurt.

Serves you right, a voice in his head said, that sounded suspiciously like Marian.

Robin was so caught up in his inner turmoil, that when the sudden drop appeared, had he been a moment later in realizing it was there, he would have tumbled over the edge and down the steep hill.

"That was close," he muttered. "Too much thinking."

Robin turned, and started walking the other way. "Funny, death by morbid thinking. I should warn the others. Someone else could… fall…"

Robin froze.

It would have hurt, and not just physically either.

"Oh, God, please no."

What if Will hadn't seen it in time?

Robin turned back, and almost falling again, went back where he had first seen the steep edge. The light was all but gone now, and he couldn't see well into the darkness below. But if he was right, if Will had fallen down the hill, Robin had to go after him.

So it was with much grunting and slipping and nearly killing himself that he finally made it down the thirty or so feet of steep hill and had a moment to breath.

"Will?" he called softly. He cursed the fact that he could barely see his hand in front of his face.

It was as though God had seen his dispair, as suddenly the moon decided to make an appearance from behind the clouds.

Visibility a little better, Robin looked around blinking a few times as his eyes adjusted to the low lighting.

And he froze.

No. He had to be sure.

But it looked like a person.

Robin slowly made his way forward, and stared in horror at the young carpenter who was sprawled out before him.

"Will." he choked out.

Space…

Djaq was fuming. She was made a Robin, and worried about Will, and even more mad at Allan. And Much wasn't being any help as he went on and on about how he had just known it was Allan.

"Would you just shut up!" Djaq finally yelled at him. Much complied, as his jaw snapped shut with an audible click.

"SHH!"

Djaq quickly turned toward John, who was holding up his hand. "Listen."

And she heard it. Very faint, but it was there.

Robin. And he was calling for help.

Space…

Will opened his eyes up, being greeted by nothing but darkness. But when he realized what had brought him out of the abyss of pain, he wasn't sure if he should be relieved or worried.

"Robin?" he croaked out, cursing his dry throat.

The dark figure in front of him that he assumed was Robin, since he'd just heard him calling for help, turned.

"Will?" Robin moved forward and knelt down beside Will. Will flinched back a little, but Robin seemed to see in the darkness.

"Will, I am so, so sorry. I should have warned you. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault!"

Will blinked owlishly in the dark. "What?" he asked. "You mean, you aren't mad at me?"

"No! I'm not! It was just a ruse, to draw whoever the real traitor was out. I just wanted it to look real. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Will scoffed, and then winced as a fresh wave of pain shot up his leg. "Actually, I think you did." But then what Robin had said registered. "You mean, you know it isn't me?"

"Yes. It wasn't you. It was Allan."

Will felt as though someone had just doused him with a bucket of ice cold water.

"Allan?" He cursed at his weak sounding voice.

"Yeah. Look, we'll talk about it later. For now, I want to know where you're hurt. I can't see with the minimal lighting."

"Um." Will concentrated, trying to make his injuries individual rather than one big ache. "My left leg. It hurts like h**. Then I hit my head really hard. I think it may have been bleeding. And then the rest of me feels like one big bruise."

He didn't realize that Robin was trying to examine his leg until he touched it. A jolt of pain shot through his body, causing him to cry out.

"I'm sorry! I was just trying to see how bad it was."

"And?!" Will asked through clenched teeth.

"Um, well, I think it's bleeding. And that is not a good thing."

**Okay, so this got away from me. I will post a second part later I suppose, but I've been sitting at the computer way too long now. Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
